Hypnotized Beauty
by YahooSounding
Summary: Gaston comes up with a brilliant idea to make Belle his wife... get her subdued under hypnosis! Will Gaston succeed in getting Belle as his wife, and will Belle finally realize who she had been missing this whole time? AU; Gaston x Belle Lemon
1. Gaston's Plan

All right, time for a 'Beauty and the Beast' fanfiction, starring a very mixed couple, known as Gaston x Belle! Now, while some of you may disagree, I'm sure it would be pretty interesting if Belle was in some sort of situation where she was willing to accept Gaston's ways. But how? You'll find out! Read on.

* * *

Inside the quiet village, Belle was humming to herself, as per usual, reading a brand new book that she acquired from the book shop. She really loved reading, it gave her a form of escape in one way, ignoring the usual talk from the villagers who would point out that she was indeed quite different in both her beauty and her... oddness.

But one person had looked at her quite well, wondering how he could possibly cage the little bird, get her to understand that it's not the way for a woman of the 1700s to behave.

"Hey Gaston! Are you ready for another hunting trip?" LeFou, ever the exciteable one, came up with a bag.

"Not now, LeFou. I'm busy focusing on the girl I'm going to marry." Gaston smiled, watching Belle pass by.

"Again?" LeFou sighed. "Not to complain, but so far, she doesn't seem to be interested in seeing anybody... even you."

Gaston glared at LeFou as he held his arm up. "Do you want another smack to the face?"

"I'm sorry, Gaston, but it's true! She always looks at books, and helps her crazy, lunatic father out on some invention he's making." LeFou frowned. Then he got an idea. "Why don't you go out with one of those Bimbette girls? They have their eye on you, Gaston, I'm sure one of them will be more than happy to marry you."

"No denying those girls are cute, but... but where's the adventure with them?" Gaston frowned. "Besides, I'm looking for girls that need to understand what it's like to have a man that's not their father in their lives... and I already heard about how her father does support me."

"Really, he does?" LeFou asked, out of curiosity. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I was just in Belle's house the other day when she wasn't around, and I've talked with that old Maurice. Not a bad guy, but a bit on the looney side. He knows Belle loves what she does, and wouldn't mind seeing her married to someone, if she's out looking for love..." Gaston explained as he saw Belle leaving the village. "He even said he wouldn't mind me marrying Belle, if given the opportunity..."

LeFou gave a frown. "Somehow, I have a strange feeling that she doesn't like you, Gaston..."

"Oh, she does. She just doesn't see it or understand it..." Gaston paused as he started to pace around. "But how can I see the truth for myself... how can I..."

It was then LeFou noticed some little written notices posted on some nearby signs as he was reading them. "Hmmmm... hey, Gaston, take a look at this..."

"What is it, LeFou, I'm trying to think here." Gaston frowned as he looked towards the sign and noticed the written notices.

"Take a look to the left." LeFou said as he pointed towards the sign post.

"Hmmm..." Gaston then noticed the sign as he started to read. "'For three days only... hypnotist comes to town to use tricks to hypnotize people and make them do what they want, no matter what."

Gaston raised an eyebrow as he turned to LeFou. "So?"

"So... I think there may be a solution to get Belle to like you..." LeFou said. "Maybe take her to that show, have her volunteer to be subjected under hypnosis... then see if she can reveal who she likes. If you're not on that list, then hypnotize her to think she IS in love with you. Instant wife. Isn't that clever?"

LeFou gave a chuckle.

Gaston frowned as he shook his head. "LeFou, that plan will never work..."

LeFou looked down as Gaston paused to think... then his eyes brightened. "LeFou, I think I have an idea!"

"Really?" LeFou said.

"Yes! I'll take Belle over to that hypnotist, and I'll convince her to volunteer to be subjected to hypnosis! Then I'll ask that hypnotist to have Belle reveal who she likes and what her interests in men are... and if I'm not on that list, I can have the hypnotist give the commad to have her fall in love with me, and before you know it, that wedding will be happening, and I'll have Belle for my wife! Isn't that clever?"

LeFou paused as he frowned, wondering. "Hmmm... yeah, really clever, Gaston."

"How do I come up with these brilliant plans?" Gaston smiled.

"Gee, I don't know..." LeFou said, turning to the sign as Gaston did the same.

"Hmmm... says the hypnotist arrives tomorrow, but his show starts the day after tomorrow. Sounds good. I have a plan set up!" Gaston gave a smirk.

There was no doubt in his mind. By sometime this week, Belle will be falling in love with Gaston, and she wouldn't even be realizing it.

* * *

And the end of the first chapter is nigh... in case you're wondering, this is more of an alternate universe of Beauty and the Beast, where hypnotism has been discovered sooner rather than later... what will this mean for Belle? Nothing but hypnotized love for Gaston of course... but that will wait until later! All right, read and review!


	2. Giving Gaston The Benefit of Doubt

Time to get back to this!

* * *

The next day, Gaston and LeFou were sitting on the roof as Gaston was peering his eyes into the distance, keeping an eye out for a wagon.

"Uh, Gaston, why are we sitting near the edge of the roof?" LeFou said in worry, looking down. "I'm... uh, I'm not one for heights, you know."

"Oh, grow up, LeFou, we'll be down as soon as I spot my target!" Gaston said as he put a hand near his face as if doing a good look around... then smiled as he spotted a wagon. "Ha ha! This must be the guy we are looking for."

Gaston then started to hop down, taking LeFou with him as the latter screamed as they fell. Gaston gave a nod as he turned to LeFou. "Now, you remember what we discussed."

"Of course, of course! You talk to that hypnotist guy, and I'll talk to Belle and persuade her to come straight to you and the hypnotist... and if she asks, I answer 'an old friend'. Am I getting it right so far?" LeFou asked.

"Very good, LeFou, very good. Maybe you're not as hopeless as I feared." Gaston said, giving a cocky grin. "Now, you go through and talk to Belle. I'm going straight ahead and talk to that hypnotist fellow!"

As Gaston stomped over with a confident smile, LeFou took a deep breath as he started to walk off towards Belle's house. Gaston then waited near the entrance as he saw the wagon coming to a complete stop. Gaston watched as a regular white haired man with a white shirt, blue vest, long khaki jeans and black boots came out as he put on a red bowler hat. Gaston watched the man for a few seconds as the man took out a watch and spun it around a bit. He gave a nod. It was then Gaston decided to make his presence known.

"Excuse me, my fine sir." Gaston said as the man looked up. "You wouldn't happen to be the... 'hypnotist' that's performing a show for the next three days... are you?"

"Why, yes. I'm that guy." The white haired man gave a smile to Gaston as he extended a hand. "My name is Peverell, and my specialty is the use of hypnosis."

"Charmed. I am Gaston, the town's hero." Gaston smiled, shaking his hand with a smile.

Peverell noted the smile on Gaston's face as he said, "Judging from the looks, I can tell that you are in need of assistance."

"Well... actually, yes. This... hypnotism thing, how does it work?" Gaston asked.

"Well... watch and learn. ULRICH! FRONT AND CENTER!" Peverell called with his loud voice, making Gaston wince a bit.

From the back of the wagon came out a young man of thirty-four, with blue eyes, brown hair, and a brown shirt with white vest and black pants. He also wore pointed brown shoes. "Yes, Master Peverell?"

"Go on, boy, go on, sit, sit." Peverell said as Ulrich sat down. "Now, you just watch sir, and try to keep yourself awake."

Gaston nodded as he watched, intended to take notes. Ulrich looked at Peverell intently as Peverell pulled out a small pocket watch. "Now, Ulrich, I like you to watch the pocket watch."

"Okay..." Ulrich said, looking at the watch.

"You are looking at the watch. You see nothing... but the watch. You are getting sleepy." Peverell said as Ulrich kept looking at the watch. Gaston felt tempted to look at it himself, but knew that he had to stay focus as he watched Ulrich, who seemed to just stare at the watch. "You are getting... sleepy."

"Sleepy... I'm... sleep..." Ulrich started... before closing his eyes and staying still.

"Wow..." Gaston said in surprise. "I never knew you can do that with simple hypnotism."

"Oh, there's more to it than that. Watch this." Peverell whispered to Gaston. He then turned to the sleeping Ulrich as he started to say the following. "Ulrich, you are now under my power... and thus... you are no longer... a man. You are now... a cat. When I snap my fingers, you will be... a cat."

Peverell then snapped as Ulrich opened his eyes. Ulrich looked around in curiosity. "Meow?"

Ulrich then went on all fours and started to bat at something in the grass. "Meow."

Gaston blinked in shock. "That is... good! How does he know to do that?"

"Like I said, it's a matter of hypnosis and the mind..." Peverell said. "As long as he thinks he's a cat, he's a cat."

"Very interesting..." Gaston gave a smirk. "Can you get him back to normal?"

"Of course!" Peverell asked as he turned to Ulrich and snapped his fingers. Ulrich stopped as he went back to his slump.

"Ulrich, you are now back to normal. When you hear the word 'card', you will be your regular self, but when you hear the word 'tavern', you will be a cat again." Peverell said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my master..." Ulrich said, still under hypnosis.

"Now, when I snap my fingers, you won't remember what we just said. Now, wake up." Peverell said as he snapped his fingers.

Ulrich blinked as he looked around in confusion. Ulrich yelped as he saluted. "Hello, Master Peverell? How are you-"

Gaston paused as he said the word, "Tavern."

Ulrich blinked as he started going on all fours and purring like a cat. Gaston chuckled as he said, "Card."

Ulrich blinked as he shook his head. He stood up and rubbed his head in confusion.

Peverell and Gaston gave a chuckle as Peverell turned towards Gaston. "You look like a man with a mission, and I have a feeling that you didn't come to me just for that little demonstration."

"To tell you the truth... yes, I did come here for a reason." Gaston said. "You see, there is this girl that I like, but the problem is that she doesn't even look at me or even take interest in my hobbies."

"Ah..." Peverell nodded. "Girl troubles, then."

"You see, Belle would rather stick her nose in a book and be... odd than hang out with good ol' me!" Gaston said. "I mean, look at me. I'm, no doubt, the most handsomest man in the town! Girls always fall for me, but there's only one girl in town, and that's wonderful Belle. But she won't even take a look at me, not even for flirting or anything."

"And you want a hypnotist's help in... persuasion, huh?" Peverell smiled. "Oh, don't you worry none. I can help you with your problems."

Gaston smirked. "Of course you will! Just... tell me how much I have to pay."

"Oh... no charge at all... but there is a condition. I won't tell you what it is until after I'm done with... your 'Belle', but know it is very, VERY important and if one thing goes wrong, she'll be back to her regular self." Peverell said.

"Lord knows I don't want that to happen..." Gaston shuddered... then sighed. "Very well. Come along with me, she should be over near the fountain with my friend."

Peverell nodded as he took the watch with him and followed Gaston into the village.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, LeFou arrived at Belle's house as he looked at it. Sure, on the outside, it seemed like a regular house, but on the inside, sounds of hammering could be heard.

"Must be the old coot's at it again." LeFou said, but shrugged it off as he went up to the door and knocked on it. LeFou then stood patiently as he waited.

Inside the house, Belle, who was sitting on a chair, reading a fairy tale she got from the book shop, heard the door knocking as Maurice yelled, "Belle?"

"I got it, Papa." Belle called as she walked over to the door and used a device to take a look to see who it is. She saw LeFou, shuffling his feet nervously. Belle shook her head as she opened the door. "Hello?"

"Oh, uh... hello, Belle. Lovely weather we're having." LeFou smiled a bit nervously.

"Good morning, LeFou. Yes, it is pretty sunny out..." Belle started... then sighed. "Okay, LeFou, obviously, you wouldn't be coming alone unless Gaston is with you... and you two are never apart. What is it?"

"Oh, well... to tell you the truth..." LeFou gulped. "Er... Gaston sent me to tell you something."

"And he didn't tell me himself, why?" Belle asked.

"He said he knew you'd shut the door on him at first glance." LeFou said, stuttering a little.

Belle paused. "I probably would have... what's the message about?"

"Well... Gaston told me to tell you to meet him by the fountain. He has something he wants to say." LeFou said. "And if you say yes, I'll even escort you to him."

Belle frowned as she said, "Would you mind if I take some time to think about it."

"Er... take your time." LeFou said as Belle shut the door.

Belle gave a groan as she turned around and sighed, Maurice coming upstairs to get himself some water. "Who was it, Belle?"

"It was LeFou. He wanted to tell me that Gaston wants to meet me by the fountain." Belle frowned.

"Well, what do you think, Belle?" Maurice asked as he filled up his glass with water.

"Papa, you know that the minute I talk with Gaston, he'll try to flirt with me, lead me to his 'tavern' and show me his 'trophies'. He's just... well, rude and brash." Belle frowned.

"Well, you don't know that, Belle. For all you know, he may want to apologize." Maurice said.

"Apologize? Papa, you can't be serious. I know Gaston, he's always going to be the town hero and he's just..." Belle said.

"Belle, I know you don't like Gaston, but maybe you should just give him the benefit of doubt. If you are right and he's just... being a little needy with you, just simply... walk away." Maurice advised.

Belle paused as she put her hand to her face, thinking about it. She gave a nod as she turned to Maurice. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, just this one time... to see Gaston and see what he wants."

"Go ahead and go, Belle. Don't you worry about me!" Maurice said as Belle went over to the door.

Belle opened it as she noticed LeFou still standing outside, patiently. She didn't know how much of the conversation he heard, but it looked like he was minding his own business. When he saw the door open again, LeFou looked over. "Well?"

Belle sighed. "I think it might bite me later, but... I'm going to give Gaston the benefit of doubt. LeFou, would you take me to see him?"

LeFou smiled as he said, "Sure, I'd be happy to!"

With that, LeFou and Belle left to get to the town as they headed straight for the fountain.

* * *

And second chapter is finished! Okay, give it a good read and some reviews would be nice and appreciated! Please and thank you!


	3. Hypnotizing Belle

Let's get back to this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Belle kept following LeFou as she sighed. She knows that she promised her father that she would give Gaston the benefit of doubt, but truthfully, she didn't feel comfortable, knowing what type of man Gaston really is. Sure, she will admit, he had the type of attractiveness all the girls went for, and he does provide very well... and everyone in town would give him some good compliments... but at the same time, Belle saw Gaston as a little arrogant and cocky. She just wasn't sure whether she could stand being in the same room with Gaston for more than a few minutes...

All thoughts ceased for the moment when she heard LeFou cough. She blinked as she looked over to see Gaston and another man sitting by the lake as they were seen talking. Belle squinted a bit at the man talking to Gaston, wondering who this new person is. As Belle and LeFou came close, both Gaston and this new man turned to see them approaching.

"Well, well, Belle, I'm so glad you were able to come. I was afraid you wouldn't show." Gaston smiled.

Belle gave a sigh as she was still standing. Gaston gave a smile as he patted the side of him. "Come, come, sit down next to me, Belle. Don't be shy."

Belle rolled her eyes, but decided to sit down next to Gaston anyway, though made sure she kept a few inches away from him. "Gaston, you said you wanted to talk."

"I do." Gaston nodded as he turned towards his friend. "First, let me introduce you to my friend. His name is Mr. Peverell, and he's my... as you say... coach."

"How do you do, mademoiselle?" Peverell smiled, offering a hand. Belle reached over and shook hands with Peverell as she thought that at least the person with Gaston is friendly.

"What does he coach you on, exactly?" Belle asked.

"Well... I will admit, Belle, I'm glad you decided to come see me, because... I want to apologize." Gaston explained.

Belle shook her head in shock. "Apologize?"

"Of course?" Gaston said as he shooed away LeFou, LeFou moving slowly away. "I know I've been a little forward, Belle, but it's all because I think you're the prettiest girl in town."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "But why me, though? Why not someone like those sisters that always hang around town."

"Ah, Belle, unlike them, you have something that they don't, and that's uniqueness." Gaston explained. "You see, Belle, for a while, I've been going to see Mr. Peverell and he helped me realize something, that you're not just a woman, you're a person. And I should probably accept that."

Belle looked over at Gaston in surprise, not sure how to respond. Gaston continued, "I know you're not going to forgive me right away, but if you want to, I want to get to know you, Belle."

"I..." Belle started... then looked over Gaston. "Can I take some time to think about it?"

Gaston gave a nod as he gave a wink towards Peverell. "Take all the time you need. I'll be on my way now. Thank you again for your help, Mr. Peverell."

"No trouble at all." Peverell gave a smile as Gaston got up and took his leave, leaving Belle and Peverell alone by the lake. As Gaston joined LeFou near the bushes, they both watched as Belle looked like she was going through a confused phase.

"LeFou, clamp your ears and shut your eyes until I tap you on the head. Is that clear?" Gaston whispered. LeFou could only nod as he did just that.

Peverell turned towards Belle as he said, "How do you feel, mademoiselle?"

"Honestly, I feel... confused." Belle said as she held her head. "I've always known Gaston for being the most rudest and arrogant man who gets showered with praises... but now... I just felt like I saw a different side of him I didn't know. Monsieur Peverell, how did you manage to make Gaston... like this?"

Peverell smiled as he said, "First, my dear, I want you to relax, okay? Just relax and look at me straight in the eye."

Belle nodded as she turned to Peverell, taking a deep breath, then exhaling as she looked at Peverell, as if listening. "Are you relaxed? I want you to be completely relaxed."

Belle slowly gave a nod as she suddenly felt a little... sleepy. "Imagine... warm liquid filling your body starting at your feet and rising slowly to your head. Slowly... slowly... slowly..."

Belle started to feel a little faint as she felt herself... losing control of her body as if it were being manipulated. Peverell gave a nod as he held up his hands. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you're going to fall into a dream-like state."

With that, Belle closed her eyes and started to sleep. Gaston smiled in excitement as he kept watching, LeFou still covering up his ears and closing his eyes.

Peverell gave a nod. "Belle... you do not hate Gaston anymore. As a matter of fact, you are his devoted lover. Not only are you his lover, but you will do whatever he asks, no matter what. And every night, you will share his bed and you will be a very, very naughty girl towards Gaston. And when he proposes to you, you will say yes to his marriage and bear him many children. You are to love Gaston until the day you both die. Do you understand all of that?"

Belle then said in a hypnotic tone, "Yes..."

"Repeat what you are supposed to do..." Peverell said, just to make sure.

"I am to be Gaston's lover, thus returning his love, and will do whatever he asks. I will also marry him and bear many children until the day we both die." Belle repeated as Gaston smiled in glee.

"Good." Peverell said as Gaston tapped LeFou's head. "When I snap my fingers, and awaken in one hour's time, you will remember nothing of our talk."

Peverell then snapped his fingers as Belle fell over, asleep. Gaston looked over the sleeping Belle as he felt her hand. LeFou asked, "Did it work?"

"Only one way for sure. LeFou, go back to Belle's house and tell her father that Belle hit her head and is safely at my place for now. Tell Maurice that she's in good hands." Gaston said as he picked up the sleeping Belle.

"Uh, all right, Gaston. Right away!" LeFou said as he started to run out.

Gaston gave a smile as he turned to Peverell. "Now, what's the deal you wanted to make with me."

"Since I have completely subdued your future wife, I want this favor done. Not now, but in the future... which would you prefer, sons or daughters?" Peverell asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Gaston laughed. "Sons, of course!"

"Ah, very well then. If, in the future, one of the babies born is a girl, fire signal for me and I will return to take it." Peverell smiled.

Gaston paused. "Give you one of the newborns? I... don't know..."

"On the other hand... I could just take back the hypnotism..." Peverell said as he got up.

Gaston growled as he said, "You drive a hard bargain... fine. Anyway, I better get my future wife over to my place. She's a little sleepy, heh heh heh..."

As Gaston left, carrying a sleeping Belle bridal style, Peverell gave an evil smirk. "Enjoy it, Gaston, for you see, the hypnotism comes with a curse... a curse of love of family..."

Peverell gave a slight laugh as he started to head off to his wagon.

* * *

Belle slowly started to wake up as she felt her head. She blinked as she looked around, noticing she was not in her room, but... in a room that was filled with deer antlers. Belle felt a little nervous, wondering where she was... until she heard the door open.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Gaston's voice was heard as Belle sighed in relief.

"Gaston! Wh-where am I?" Belle asked.

"Why, don't you remember? You were going to meet me at the lake, and you accidentally struck your head with an incoming branch." Gaston explained as he pointed to the bandage that was apparent on her head. "You were lucky I was there, I took you to my place and patched you up."

"You did that?" Belle said in surprise... as she smiled. "Gaston, thank you! You're so sweet!"

Belle then hugged Gaston as he gave a smirk, hugging her back. This was going to be a fun life now.

* * *

Third chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!


	4. The Bimbettes Make Plans

All right, sorry this took a while, but here we go with this new chapter! Take a deep breath and dive right in!

* * *

As Belle was busy humming to herself, she couldn't help but feel a skip or two coming from her feet. She couldn't explain why, but the way Gaston was treated her... it was slightly turning her on as she took a deep breath. She will admit, the way his breath smelled of alcohol and garlic was pretty attractive, and his face was one to die for... she couldn't believe it herself that she was just as obsessed with him. She did admit that he was a little cocky, but that was who he was... and she was okay with it.

Belle still didn't quite understand it herself. She didn't know how or why she found Gaston attractive, when only moments before, she had detested him. Then Belle wondered why she even detested Gaston in the first place. His heart was always in the right place, he is looked up to as a good hero, and she had to admit, he did have a cute body. Why did she even consider rebuffing his advances in the first place?

As Belle took the blue bow off her hair, she heard the door opening and closing as her eyes brightened in joy. She turned to see her new love returning, his gun by his side as Gaston smiled. "How are you feeling, Belle?"

"Never better..." Belle said, starting to become a little shy. "What about you, Gaston?"

"Oh, Belle, I've just came back from another hunt!" Gaston said as he looked at the clock. "And you know, I've been collecting a few more antlers for the tavern."

"Wow..." Belle giggled. "You sound like you had a busy day."

"Not busy enough." Gaston said. "Anyway, I also talked with your father and told him that you'll need a little more time to recover."

"I think I recovered enough, Gaston..." Belle started... before smirking as she put her arm over her head. "But then again, I feel like I may... faint."

Belle tried to feign a fainting motion, but Gaston became quicker as he caught her with his right hand. "Don't faint on me, now. I still need to take you to dinner, my beautiful Belle."

"Dinner?" Belle asked.

"Why, of course. It's on me." Gaston smiled as he curled his finger and started tickling Belle's chin.

"Oh, Gaston, you wonderful man." Belle smiled. "You spoil me."

Gaston gave a smile as he said, "I'd like to give you time to settle into a new dress, if that is okay with you."

Belle nodded as she started going upstairs. Gaston sat down on his little easy chair as he gave a smile. He still couldn't believe that Belle was now his... and she was treating him with the respect he deserved. Of course, being the gentleman that he is, he decided not to force himself on her... no, he would do it on her own terms... when she's ready.

No matter how many times his dick would grow rock-hard at the thought.

It had been about a week now, and the man that helped hypnotize Belle to be a submissive girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife to him was the best idea that Gaston had ever had. And all he had to do was give the man his first-born daughter... which would never happen, he chuckled to himself. After all, sons were the way to go.

Gaston paused as he nodded. So far, he had Belle's heart and her willingness. He started to wonder how to propose to her? He put his hand on his chin to think. He knew that her kooky father and herself weren't exactly... rich, by any means. Fortunately, Gaston had a good amount of wealth behind him. Not by royalty means, but through the many trades of furs he had made. He may be a hunter, but he was also a good businessman.

Gaston paused. Maybe he could try talking with Belle's father to ensure a marriage contract, with Belle agreeing to the idea? After all, Belle did love that crazy guy... and he was positive that Maurice would probably go along with it...

"Gaston?"

Gaston looked up and his eyes widened, with his mouth opening up into a luscious grin. Coming down the steps was Belle, wearing a beautiful red satin dress, with her blue hair bow still on. Belle looked at the man shyly as she asked, "How do I look?"

Gaston gave a smile as he approached the girl and held her by her hips.

"Like a dream, Belle. Like a dream..."

* * *

Unknown to anybody else, hiding deep in the town, three girls, all blonde and wearing different dresses were talking to each other, feeling the slightest bit of anger.

"That Belle!" Claudette, the girl in red, frowned as she tapped her fingers. "How did she even accept Gaston?"

"She doesn't deserve him!" Laurette, the girl in yellow, frowned.

"That girl is different!" Paulette, the girl in green, growled.

"She's a whore!"

"A slut!"

"She's so... so..." Paulette frowned as she tried to think of something... then growled. "A man stealer!"

"Good one!" Claudette and Laurette smiled.

"How are we supposed to get Gaston's attention when all his attention is on Belle?" Paulette frowned.

"It's just not fair!" Claudette sighed. "What does Gaston see in that Belle whore that we don't?"

Laurette frowned as she tapped her fingers. "Maybe Gaston is into... brunettes?"

Claudette and Paulette just stared at their yellow-dressed sister as Claudette frowned. "I don't think it's the hair color that's doing it. There's more to that Belle than she lets on..."

All three blonde triplets paused as they started to think.

"Pardon me, girls, I couldn't help but overhear, but..."

The three girls yelped as they noticed a white haired man wearing all black as the three yelped. The man chuckled as he said, "Forgive me, but you say that you want a certain man to... notice you?"

All three triplets nodded as the man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Peverell, and I may have a way of getting your man."

All three girls leaned closely as they seemed curious, Peverell giving a smirk as he started to lay out his plans.

* * *

A warning on this next chapter... it will grow a little more kinky! For now though, read and review!


End file.
